


[Fanmix] Шёлк чёрных перьев

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Playlist, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Фанмикс про нежный гет Люцифера с ж!гг (почти по заявке, правда, просили, наверное, все-таки фик).
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж





	[Fanmix] Шёлк чёрных перьев

**Author's Note:**

> Все песни принадлежат своим исполнителям, сервис Spotify принадлежит себе сам.  
> К сожалению, для прослушивания **полных версий** песен придется перейти на сайт или в приложение Spotify (в эмбеде он считает вас незарегами и дает вам прослушать только 30-секундную превьюшку каждой песни). Сорян :(  
>   
> Исходники обложки: [бесплатный клипарт фона by kjpargeter - www.freepik.com](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/3d-halloween-background-with-clouds-moon_3140860.htm) ([зеркало](https://i.ibb.co/GHK0GQW/3-D-render-of-a-Halloween-background-with-clouds-and-moon.jpg)), [бесплатный клипарт силуэта ворона](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/U9VuMx-kbN9B6L-3ke5DqOvnxr2K55Sn0BbLVjA20A2X_5etVUzlgIlTrniL_pArdkqZ1VSIfgb9ExacF1tdF7oNcstp_CLHN1IT) ([зеркало](https://i.ibb.co/B6mK0QB/image.png)).

  
  
  
**[Слушать полные версии песен в браузере или приложении Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/44YY5od89NqktbwNNBzYXw?si=sU-dV1FeTLWdc1DC2wWmNQ)  
(для зарегистрированных пользователей)**  
  
Слушать 30-секундные превьюшки:  
  



End file.
